


Morning Glory

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目后日谈part1，蛇院雀&鹰院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Morning Glory

01

 

“……我不是故意的！”

每当这句话出现在拉文克劳公共休息室里时，通常都意味着没什么好事发生。毕竟在霍格沃茨四大学院里，最热衷于在各个生活场所都出于好奇的学究精神弄些乱子出来的是哪一批人，所有人都心里有数。通常这些乱子无伤大雅，无非是咒语或者魔药出了岔子，只消呼叫一下他们和蔼可亲的院长阿斯布鲁德先生，基本都能解决难题。如果这些不太严重的祸乱意味着一个新奇有趣的研究方向，他还会心情大好地给人加个分。

然而，在那些乱子发生的当口，还是叫人足够头疼的。

就比如说此刻，当妮娜·爱因斯坦在他刚从寝室楼梯上下来就发出惨叫的时候，鲁路修揉了揉隐隐作疼的耳朵，好声好气地问了一下她这般惊慌失措的原因，随后自己也垮下了脸。按理来说，他们缺课一年才回到学校补读毕业班，那么他面前这个原先跟自己同级的姑娘也该毕业了。然而爱因斯坦小姐和院长关系颇好，毕业后选择了留校担任助手，再过几年也许能拿上一个教职——既然选择了走这条路，她现在还窝在学生宿舍里有一席之地也不奇怪。

就是这么个合格的毕业生，在被几个低年级的女孩请教关于魔药课作业的问题时，拿魔杖检验了一番药剂效用，之后因为刚晨起不久而并未来得及戴上眼镜，随手从她负责饲养的那窝蒲绒绒堆里一抓，抓住个软绵绵毛绒绒的小东西就一边打着哈欠一边往上洒了那么几滴药剂。缩身药剂，三年级的作业，调配并不复杂，课上课下都常常有人拿自己的蟾蜍或者猫来做实验。一旦生效了，只要把它带到柯尔米小姐面前，她就会一边施放一道复原咒解除药效一边给对应学院加上五分。高年级学生基本也都掌握了这道咒语，所以没人料到会出现什么意外。

——意外就是她抓出来的并不是个蒲绒绒，而是一个混迹其间的、已经处在变形状态下的阿尼马格斯。所以当妮娜已经戴回了眼镜，一脸惊恐地结结巴巴讲述自己的复原咒完全失效的状况时，鲁路修只能瞪着她捧在手掌心的一小团兔子幼崽发愣，并万般头疼了起来。

 

02

 

“他就是活该。”鲁路修没好气道，“我说了一万次别在蒲绒绒窝里打盹，他还是不听，变成这样又能怪谁啊？”

在确认自己也没法第一时间解咒之后，他只得安慰妮娜那只兔子可能是吃坏了什么东西，或者上年纪了，或者出于别的什么原因对魔咒有了一点抗体，反正弄清原因后总是能解决的，然后捧着可怜兮兮缩在自己掌心趴窝的小家伙一溜儿跑去了有求必应屋。历来没人穷极无聊到做这种实验，就算有也未见得留下了记载。事实证明，当缩身药剂碰上变形中的阿尼马格斯时，会形成这样一种后果：当事个体以动物的形态被缩小了年龄，并被固化在了这个形态上，构成了一种更加复杂的变形状态，既无法轻易解除缩身药剂的功效，也无法从动物变形中解脱出来。

“立个课题，研究两个月，就可以发布一篇不错的论文了。”C.C.回答他，“需要我帮忙推荐给什么学术期刊吗？《高等变形学研究》之类的？”

“不了，谢谢。”鲁路修板着脸说，“我只想知道你有没有办法解决麻烦。”

他在有求必应屋里尝试了少说三种复合魔咒，花了大半天时间去接连调制了三种药剂，结果毫无进展。近中午的时候，被困在动物幼崽形体中的朱雀发出了一连串细小的咕咕叫声，然而那并不是什么变化，那只是他饿了。于是鲁路修异常忧愁地将研究方向变成了正儿八经的幼兔养育指南，大致判定了一下面前这个倒霉蛋所处的生物成长阶段，继而叹着气冲泡起了奶粉来。在他设法安抚好变得只有巴掌大的小兔崽子、并给自己也填了填肚子之后，他才摇着头闯进了C.C.的办公室。在魔咒课教授开始帮忙研究之前，这让她好好大笑了一番。

“你确定这是枢木吗？”她单手摸了摸自己的下颌。假期间她的办公桌消失了，取而代之的是一张看起来像用来开茶会的精致圆桌，而今茶壶不见踪影，垃圾食品倒是不少。办公室里飘荡着棉花糖可可过于粘稠的甜香，而她本人则正拿着一根裹着草莓酱的饼干条逗弄不幸的当事阿尼马格斯。

棕毛小兔抬起脑袋来晃了一晃，耳朵尖儿也随之摆了摆。这会儿他不能很好地弹跳了，基本只能在平面上移动，所幸他的分量轻了不少，以至于单手也能轻松拿捏起来。“他听得懂我说话，也有原本的意识存在。”鲁路修解说道，挠了挠他的后颈，“虽然动物本能可能多了那么一点点。”

“唔。”C.C.神情平淡地点了点头，“但还是没法完全确定的，这也可能是只普通的通人性的兔子。我是说，有没有什么明显一点的特征……”

“有啊，腹部白毛的形状。”鲁路修说，揪住兔子的后颈提了起来。小家伙被翻了个身，仰躺在他手掌心里，暴露出身下区位的白色绒毛。“不那么规则，”他比划了一下，手指贴着软绵绵的白毛蹭过去，“右侧范围小一点儿，左侧一直到腿根。”他顺手揉了揉柔软腹部，两指探在颈间挠了挠，于是他手掌下传出了一阵轻微的呜呜声。“还有，如果你这么捏他的右腿弯，”他继续说，在仰面跷起的右后腿一侧搓摁了起来，原本安分躺着的兔子立马弹动了起来，“他会条件反射蹬一下。”

他解说完之后，才将小家伙放回到桌面上。他倒没有怀疑过个体被替换这个可能性，毕竟虽说外观年龄缩小了许多，能叫他认出来的特质还是不少的。他抬起头来回望向C.C.，而后者正盯着任人摆弄完之后还在他手边嗅个不停的兔子看。这会儿他的手掌还悬在空中，于是小家伙摇摇晃晃地站了起来，扒拉着他的手指舔了舔手指尖儿。

“哇。”在这么一连串的展示过后，女巫终于做出了评价，“真色情。”

鲁路修沉默了片刻，旋即被呛得咳嗽了起来。

 

03

 

当娜娜莉过来询问“我记得朱雀没说过假期间要离校的，你知道他去哪了吗”时，鲁路修依然只能摇头作答。“可这是圣诞节啊？”他的妹妹撅起嘴来替他生气了一小会儿，便摇着头去解决她进入O.W.Ls后愈发繁忙的课业了。

“你看，也就是圣诞假期。”鲁路修愁苦地对着面前怏怏不乐的小兔崽子说，“不然我都不知道该怎么继续打圆场。”

朱雀显得很不高兴，鲁路修怀疑这是因为这阵子以来的饮食限制。考虑到幼年期的食道过于脆弱，他不允许变形者吃冲泡出来的奶糊之外的任何东西。当然了，也不允许他离开自己的视野范围。考虑到他的行动能力变弱了不少，而亚瑟被娜娜莉抱了回来，那只终于能在拉文克劳的地盘大摇大摆漫步的猫无论如何都会抽空袭击它原本的饲养者——无论枢木朱雀是处在个什么状况下，这点总归是不会变的——所以是啊，现在鲁路修是在非常认真地为此感到担忧了。

“我觉得亚瑟不会真的吃了你，但是能把你咬个半死。”他叹着气说。朱雀恹恹地往他面前摊开的书页上一趴，耳朵耷拉在脑后，前爪胡乱拍打了一番。“也不止这点麻烦。”鲁路修咕哝道，拿指腹去蹭变形者覆着短毛的额头，“你看，现在我都不敢打开窗户叫高文进来了。虽然它不讨厌你，但是它大概也不介意真的把你吃了。”

他面前的幼兔发出了一连串不满的喷气声。然而朱雀也没法真的就此进行反驳，他只是不大高兴地在书页上趴平了，然而即使他将四肢都摊开了，也没法盖住一整面字。鲁路修挠了挠他的颈子，继而开始顺着他的脑袋顶往背上慢慢捋顺蓬松的毛。“好啦，你确实妨碍到我看书啦。”他说，“满意了吗？”

兔子在他眼皮底下摊成了一张兔饼，不多时耳朵也垂落下去，显然是相当惬意地睡着了。

 

04

 

有一点是可以确定的：不管枢木朱雀保持哪种外观，进行阿尼马格斯变形后是人类本能还是动物本能占据上风，只要把他闷在室内超过七十二小时，他肯定都是会郁卒的。

这点让鲁路修也很头疼。情理上来说他确实应该出外透透气，可是这个圣诞假期间落了雪，外头冷得要命，而当前也没法确定他的状态到底是不是当真等同于普通的兔子幼崽，如果假设成立的话，他当前的免疫力就可以说是相当脆弱了。“你会受风寒的。”鲁路修认认真真地说，“然后发烧，食欲不振，一命呜呼，而在这过程中我还不能临时充当兽医。就算我能临阵抢学，我们也不知道兽医的套路是不是真的管用。”

所以除非你觉得看我无能为力的样子很有趣，他说，行吧，那就去做吧。他将神情摆得异常严肃，即便心知自己将严重性给夸大了一点，也自信没在面上露出任何破绽来。他和巴掌大的兔子互相瞪视了一会儿，随后朱雀发出了一点儿轻微的咕噜声，就着他的枕巾一滚，半身倾倒着蹬了蹬腿。

如果这家伙还是正常人形的话，大概就是在大声抱怨自己固执和不通情理的部分了。鲁路修胡思乱想了一番，伸手去戳弄幼小兔崽鼓起来的面颊。“随你怎么说吧。”他小声嘀咕道，“我不觉得这是过度保护，这是合理关怀。”朱雀侧过头，象征性地在他指背上咬了一口，力道小得可怜。

他是真不打算在解决麻烦之前带麻烦本身出去遛弯的。假期以来的几天时间里，他基本都泡在有求必应屋以寻求一个解决方案。他也拒绝把有求必应屋变成一片带泥土的森林，考虑到兔子多多少少都有点刨坑的习性。所以大部分时候，朱雀只能在他的寝室里、拉文克劳公共休息室里和他研究的地盘里上蹿下跳，闷得发疯，四处乱晃一阵后又可怜兮兮地缩回他肩头扒拉好以便正常出行，虽然即使鲁路修把他带去餐桌边，他也不能在那儿吃什么东西。

可是学校里还是会发生其它意外的，尤其在几乎所有人的猫都能以让巫师摸不着头脑的方式自由出入各个角落的时候。就比如说亚瑟会偷偷跟在娜娜莉脚后跟旁边溜出来觅食，并在餐桌边对着自己不幸卡在变形状态幼生期的原主人来一次突然袭击。娜娜莉还没来得及制止，蹲在她哥哥肩头没精打采耷拉着耳朵的兔子便以一种令人难以理解的速度蹦了出去。鲁路修恍惚了一秒担心他会砸在地上彻底摔扁，随后突然跳上他膝盖的灰猫也一蹬腿跳走了。这一下让他清醒过来，手忙脚乱地试图去揪亚瑟的后颈皮毛，并毫不意外地抓了个空。

“……该死。”

他低声咒骂了一句，立即离开了座位，跟在猫尾巴后头跑出了礼堂。他追上那只猫的时候已经气喘吁吁了，而肇事者则停了步子，蹲踞在廊道边缘一下一下甩着尾巴。鲁路修扶着膝盖喘了一会儿，刚缓过气便把亚瑟拎了起来，仔细检查它有没有吃什么不该吃的东西。被拎了后颈的猫委屈地喵喵叫了几声，脑袋使劲往外撇。鲁路修呃了一声，把它放下了，带着不祥预感望向它方才守着的那片雪地。

这一日又下了新雪，雪层还算洁白蓬松，几个低年级学生在附近打雪仗，腿脚边缘都沾着雪粉。在石阶向外几步远的地方，出现了一个形状古怪的小坑。鲁路修小心地走过去，向下俯瞰而去，发现了一个在雪坑里抖抖索索拱动的小家伙。

他苦笑着摇了摇头，思忖着幸而冻土没法被轻易挖开，然后弯腰伸手把朱雀从显然是自行砸出来的坑里一把抄了出来。“回去。”他扭过头，厉声恐吓了一下捣蛋的猫。亚瑟悻悻地垂着脑袋走回了礼堂里，鲁路修目送着它的尾巴尖儿从视野里消失，才低头看向在掌心里蜷成了一团的阿尼马格斯。

“好了，没事了。”他哭笑不得道，“我总算是见证了什么叫被猫撵着跑。”

身上沾满雪粉的兔子抖了抖毛，抽了抽鼻子，然后在他担忧的注视下猛地打了一个喷嚏。

 

05

 

所以当C.C.再度钻进有求必应屋的时候，这里多出了一个盛满热水的洗澡盆。

“我担心他感冒。”鲁路修板着脸解释，抬手挡住仿佛跟着外形一并恢复了童年心态、兴致勃勃地拍打水面玩耍的小兔崽子溅起的一片水花。朱雀玩闹了一会儿之后，鲁路修不得不把他再度抄起来，并耐心地用手掌给他浇水。周身都被淋湿的兔子体形显得更小了，在鲁路修用手指搓摸他后背的时候不安地蹬了蹬腿。“我觉得他没那么容易感冒。”C.C.沉默片刻后说，“我才不相信他那种级别的怪物体质会感冒。”

“此一时彼一时，再说他也确实应该洗澡了。”鲁路修心平气和道，“毕竟他不是真的兔子，所以一直拒绝自己舔毛。”

之后他开始搓摸胸腹部位，朱雀表现得还算安稳，在他把手指探至下半身的时候才开始挣动起来。“我觉得你有点乐在其中，考虑到你明明可以更加高效便捷地用魔法帮他清洁。”C.C.在一旁支楞着下颌看热闹，不咸不淡地评价道，“我很好奇，之前那个被兔子舔一下手指都会脸红的兰佩路基去哪儿了？”

“他成年了。”鲁路修说。

“真是残酷啊。”

“在面对一个还处在未断乳期的生物的时候，你的思想能不能健康一点。”

“说什么呢，这种生物半岁大就可以交配了。”

“那也是在断乳期过后啊。”鲁路修说。C.C.大笑起来，他瞪了她一眼，完成了清洁过程，空出一只手来有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。之后他把兔子放在了一旁，拿备好的干净毛巾给裹了起来。片刻后朱雀从毛巾包裹中钻出脑袋，抽着鼻尖儿，而鲁路修一挥魔杖把他的毛彻底弄干了，这让他几乎变成了一个蓬松球形。

“也就是说，他平时的变形状态。”C.C.说。鲁路修不置可否地嗯了一声，伸手揉捏起了烘干的柔软毛发。“所以他平时变形的时候你敢这么弄吗？”

“为什么不行？”鲁路修说，“他平时不变形的时候也可以啊。”

他把朱雀重新抱回膝盖上，心安理得地玩起了一双长耳朵。这会儿就换作C.C.瞪着他了，片刻过后女巫无可奈何地叹了口气。“……你成年了。”她评价道，“让我替你逝去的纯真哀悼一下。”

 

06

 

“话又说回来，其实按照巫师法，你们都已经成年了，进行阿尼马格斯变形也不算违法了。如果是在师长指导下进行，也不算违反校规了。”C.C.说，“我觉得应该不需要我来提醒你这点。”

“确实。”鲁路修说。

“所以你为什么不干脆带他去魔法部登记呢？一旦流程合法化了，圣芒戈应该有大把医师能处理类似的麻烦事。”

鲁路修从兔子的脑袋顶上抬起了手，看向了那位毫无师长仪态地蹲在一旁看热闹的魔咒课教授。“首先，他要是乐意的话，他自己也能去跑一趟魔法部给自己登记在案。我是他的男朋友，又不是他的监护人。”他心平气和地解释道，“其次，就算得我带他去，我也不会在彻底离开学校之前这么干的。”

C.C.眨了眨眼。“为什么？”

“因为这里是学校，什么消息都瞒不过大众二十四小时。”鲁路修说，“我可不想让同院的那些人意识到长期以来在公共休息室里上蹿下跳的小玩意儿是个活生生的斯莱特林人。”

特别是娜娜莉，尤其是娜娜莉。为人兄长者忧愁地单手揉搓着毛绒绒的手感很好的兔子。虽然他们肯定没法一直瞒下去的，女孩也足够聪明、懂得保守不应泄露的秘密，他依然没想好该怎么交代这点。“嗯，一个能趴你怀里趴你膝盖上给你挠下巴舔你的手指和脸的斯莱特林人。”C.C.适时地接了话茬，愉快地眯起了眼睛，“听起来确实是不能曝光的那种秘密，如果不是大家都知道你们两个是一对的话。”

正在干类似事情的年轻人僵住了片许，垂头丧气地看向膝头发出惬意的咕咕叫声的小家伙。“闭嘴。”他有气没力地说，揪了把兔子晃个不停的尾巴毛，“让这码事成为学生时代不可言说的众多秘密之一吧，行吗？”

“你说了算，天才。”女巫耸了耸肩，站起身来挥手作别，“祝你早日找到解决方法。”

“我觉得你分明可以在一分钟内解决问题。”鲁路修说。C.C.不置可否地哼了一声，扭头走向了门框。“你就不能搭把手吗？”他冲着她的背影喊。门边的女巫拨了把头发，侧脸露出一个和煦微笑。

“可以啊。”她相当愉快地说，“但是你有想过这会丧失多少乐趣吗？”

她用脚尖带上了房门，留下一个正常人和一个变形者继续在这秘密空间里独处。“我觉得你才是乐在其中。”鲁路修对着门板抱怨道。朱雀发出了一连串低微的咕噜声，在他留神到之前又开始亲昵地舔他的指背了。动物本能，他想，留下自己的气味，圈画地盘，或者归属权，或者别的什么。他将巴掌大的兔子捧了起来，亲了亲毛绒绒的脑袋顶。

“好啦，你的。是你的。”他低声说，被晃动的长耳朵弄痒了面颊而带了些笑意，“我知道了。”

 

07

 

最终他也没真的依靠C.C.帮忙，可喜可贺。

一份非模板的调配药剂，加上一道涉及显形和复原的复合咒语。要不是流程上有那么一点小问题，他觉得自己可以依靠这两项成果在魔咒学和魔药学两项考试上都拿额外加分。话虽如此，他不用靠加分也能确保拿个O了。

恢复人形的枢木朱雀一屁股坐到有求必应屋的柔软坐垫上时，鲁路修一边松了口气一边就想着这些不着调的事情。朱雀从地板中央摆放的坐垫上站起来，活动了一下肩臂，走了两步适应了一下变换回来的重心，旋即心有余悸地拍了拍胸口。“我就知道你被分来拉文克劳也没什么毛病。”他赞叹道，“真是出色的头脑和研究精神。”

“感谢梅林。”鲁路修丢开了空荡荡的药剂瓶，一挥魔杖清空了坩埚底剩余的东西，“我还以为状况会一直持续到复活节。”

“不了。谢谢。”朱雀垮下了脸，鲁路修莫名觉得能从那副表情里看见前几天闷闷不乐的兔子的影子。“我觉得我已经快饿扁了，现在就想回去餐桌边正常地大吃特吃。”足够倒霉的变形者真诚地说，“说真的，鲁路修，你真的去认真补习了动物幼崽饲养指南？你也太负责了一点。如果真的持续到复活节的话，你会收获一个过度消瘦憔悴的男朋友，而我则会在过半的N.E.W.Ts项目上惨败。”

“哈。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴，“如果我不够负责的话，我就会收获一个暴病猝死的男朋友了，而且还维持在不用火化也能装进一只纸盒里的大小。”朱雀哀嚎了一声，他则心情颇好地走了过去，一根手指戳在了乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发间。“过了小儿科的阶段，现在没法靠脑袋作弊了，留级生？”

“饶了我吧，留级生。”

朱雀举起了双手。鲁路修笑了起来，替他理了理没整好的衣领。乍恢复人身的阿尼马格斯吐了吐舌头，蓦一下抓住了他没能及时收回的手腕。他们之间的距离微妙地拉近了几分，鲁路修能从那双绿眼睛里看见自己的倒影。朱雀没有站正身子，以一个微小的仰角投去视线，唇角也一并上扬了些。

“说来，”他声音低沉，带着半真不假的笑意，“被女巫弄得无法变回人形这种状况，通常的解决途径不都是一个吻吗？”鲁路修试图抽离手腕而未遂，无奈地望着对方摇了摇头。

“我亲过你了。”

“脑门不算。”

“你几岁了？”

“足够大了。”朱雀说，“所以我也不是在说玩笑话。”

“唉。”鲁路修开始叹气。“——唉。”他觉得自己猛一下甩开胳膊才是个好主意，然而他依言凑过去，覆上了所幸不再是三瓣裂开的柔软嘴唇。

一秒过去，两秒过去。空气里还残留着古怪的药剂气味，现在他可能切实尝到了一点儿它的滋味。他腰侧的衣袍被抓紧又被松开，变成轻柔搂抱，落在了他的腰后。片刻之后他们分开，鲁路修稍微喘了口气。“你该去洗漱了。”他用一种相当平板的语调说，“附注，以正常人的方式。”

“行啊。”朱雀说，眼睛里仍然带着促狭笑意，“‘平时不变形的时候也可以’，希望你说话算话。”


End file.
